


Безветренный день

by mitsuooka_yoko



Category: Prince of Stride: Alternative (Anime)
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 12:12:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15267252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitsuooka_yoko/pseuds/mitsuooka_yoko
Summary: Кохината и Куга упражнялись в сёги, но что-то пошло не так.





	Безветренный день

У Куги длинные ноги. Потрясающие длинные ноги. Сильные и жилистые. Кохината закинул одну себе на плечо и все никак не может остановиться - гладит с силой ладонями, надавливает пальцами и проходится по всей длине икры от узкой красивой лодыжки - так и хочется укусить чуть повыше выпирающей косточки, до острого колена. Кажется, его, Кохинату, заразил неизвестной болезнью Фудживара, иначе нельзя объяснить то, что происходит сейчас в клубной комнате. И Кохината теперь отчасти, только отчасти, да, понимает маниакальную потребность Фудживары трогать, оценивать чужие ноги. Оказалось, что это приятно, очень приятно чувствовать кончиками пальцев всю напряженную красоту тренированных ног. Правда, не чьих-нибудь, нет. Фудживару бы Кохината трогать не стал, и даже Кодоваки. Тем более Кодоваки. Кодоваки же друг! 

Другое дело Куга.

Куге нравится. Он, конечно, от смущения закрывает глаза тыльной стороной ладони, чтобы не смотреть, но Кохината понимает - ему нравится. Куга даже не сопротивляется, разрешает опрокинуть себя на зеленый старый диван и устроиться так интимно близко, непростительно близко для кохая, но какой же Куга ему, Кохинате, на самом деле семпай? 

Кажется, они играли в шоги, ведь накануне Дан-сенсей завел речь обыденно занудно (вот эту часть Кохината совсем не любил): постоянно двигаться - натура ветра, а ум как ветер, - а Кодоваки кивнул, и вот уже соперником Кохинаты оказался Куга. 

Все ушли, а они не заметили. В запале неловко столкнулись пальцами, а теперь доска валяется на полу вместе с игровыми фигурами. На столе порушена пирамида из пластиковых банок с протеином - это Куга задел деревянную ножку коленом, когда Кохината устраивался между его разведенных ног. Кодоваки будет сердится. Наплевать. Сейчас наплевать. Наплевать даже на премерзкий журнал под столом. Раскрыт как раз на рекламной странице, где Кохината в милой девичьей юкате раздражающе скромно улыбается.

Кохината впивается зубами в голень, и Куга убирает руку от зажмуренных глаз и зажимает ладонью себе рот. Все правильно. Больно, должно быть, даже через компрессионные леггинсы. Кохината вымещает злость. Он не простил, не отпустил свою ненависть к Куге, или что там ворочается внутри, не дает лишний раз вздохнуть только при виде силуэта Куги в школьном окне или за поворотом у спортивного зала. Это оказалось не так легко. Пусть Хит и рассказал правду. Пусть Куга не делал того, в чем его обвиняли, но так малодушно взял всю вину на себя. В груди Кохинаты все еще кипит что-то горькое, возможно и разочарование, рвется наружу. Это все уже слишком. Кохината не милый, совсем не милый. Его кукольное сладкое личико и еще по-детски огромные глаза - раздражает - могут ввести в заблуждение. Все в команде заблуждаются на его счет. Кто-то может сказать, что он, Кохината, лицемер, но что если и так? 

На щеках Куги румянец, а забранные в высокий хвост волосы растрепались. Куга еще шире раздвигает ноги, пальцами свободной руки скребет по старой обивке дивана. Кохината кусает еще раз, но чуть повыше, и еще, ближе к колену, а потом прижимается щекой к месту укуса. Дыхание у него шумное и хриплое. Кажется, его звук заполняет все пространство клубной комнаты. А Куга молча запрокидывает голову.

\- Посмотри на меня, семпай, - серьезно произносит Кохината. Он хмурится. Челка мешает. Заколоть бы ее как обычно. Заколки в запертом шкафчике на спиной.

Куга смотрит в ответ. Взгляд у Куги неожиданно поплывший. Раскосые глаза потемнели. В них столько плещется эмоций и неожиданной жадности. Пальцы Куги подрагивают у рта, и отчего-то Кохината тяжело сглатывает. Куга сам по себе красивый, к тому же рослый - ничего-ничего, Кохината еще вытянется, может, даже сравняется в росте, - но самое прекрасное в нем - его ноги. Длинные крепкие ноги атлета. Совершенные ноги. Кохината даже не старается придирчиво искать недостатки.

Они и двух слов лишний раз не могут сказать друг другу наедине, кроме дежурного приветствия, а все остальное время занимают тренировки - наперегонки друг с другом и с ветром. Только Куга смотрит, следит взглядом за каждым движением, за каждым жестом. Кохината начал все чаще замечать его нечитаемые взгляды. Пристально смотрит и молчит. Раздражает. 

Скрытая дрожь передается Кохинате, прокатывается по венам. Сердце бьет набатом в горло - ни сглотнуть, ни вдохнуть, словно он только что пробежал свою и чужую дистанцию заодно по ошибке. Жарко. В клубной комнате жарко. Бешенный пульс зашкаливает.

Когда Кохитана перемещает ладони на внутреннюю сторону бедра, Куга упирается пяткой в спинку дивана позади, снова дергает коленом, отчего стол уезжает со скрипом еще дальше. Куга раздвигает ноги шире и снова скребет пальцами, пытается ухватиться сильнее, до побелевших костяшек, хотя бы за плотный неподвижный воздух.

Кохината кусает и внутреннюю сторону бедра, но не так жестко, а потом и вовсе прижимается губами к месту укуса через ткань, представляет какая под ней горячая гладкая кожа. Весь обмирает, когда взглядом скользит от места укуса вверх. Под плотной тканью угадываются очертания эрекции. У Куги стоит на него, Кохинату. У Кохинаты в паху тоже натягивается ткань.

Куга извивается, дергается, непроизвольно поддавшись бедрами вверх. И тогда Кохината отпускает ногу снова на плечо и наваливается всем весом, заставляет Кугу согнуться, будто он не атлет, а акробат. Кохината едва с собой справляется. Куга крепко хватает за его руку, затем за предплечье и впивается пальцами в спину. Больно, но сладко.

\- Убери руку, - говорит Кохината, заставляет Кугу отвести ладонь ото рта, а затем добавляет жалостливо и перехватывает чуть сильнее за запястье, сплетает пальцы вместе. - Пожалуйста.

Тычется сухо и целомудренно губами в губы Куги, а Куга обхватывает неловко и сильно ладонями его лицо. Короткий поцелуй будто выпивает все силы. Кохината вдруг обмякает. Голова идет кругом. Вторая попытка получается смелее. Кохината касается кончиком языка жаркого раскрытого рта Куги, а сам жмурится. Поцелуй влажный и щекотный. Щекотно от него даже в груди. Когда отрывается, чтобы вдохнуть и смаргивает, то сталкивается с открытым взглядом Куги.

Прикосновения сквозь одежду жадные. Раздеться бы. Твердыми, непослушными пальцами Кохината трогает, сжимает член Куги, и под пальцами непривычное, незнакомое. Куга раскрытой ладонью трет твердый бугор в паху Кохинаты. Руки у обоих дрожат от напряжения. 

Они просто тискаются, но по ощущениям, как будто открывают новый неизведанный мир. По крайней мере, Кохитана так точно вылетает в космос от неловких, но таких приятных взаимных ласк. 

В порыве, любопытства ли ради, Кохината сует ладонь под резинку леггинсов, пальцы сводит - случайно цепляется за плотную резинку, но обхватывает твердый горячий член, дрочит Куге, как себе. Куга упирается лбом ему в плечом, дышит тяжело, как будто захлебывается воздухом. Сам Кохината захлебывается кипящим ощущением возбуждения.

Он вскрикивает и кончает в трусы только от того, что все это время трется о руку Куги. Всем телом падает вперед, да так неудобно, что зажимает весом свою руку, которую так и не вытащил из штанов Куги. Куга едва слышно крякает. Очень смешной выходит звук. Кохитана прыскает, старается не рассмеяться, но все же утыкается носом в шею Куги и щекотно хохочет. Тесно прижимается. Куга тоже кончает, но только едва слышно стонет в ухо Кохинаты.

Мгновение, все тело горело как в лихорадке, а потом даже воздух в легких душно застывает как в безветренный день накануне сезона дождей, но Кохинате стало легче дышать.

\- Все в порядке? - спрашивает Кохината и дергает металлическую дверцу на себя чуть позже. В шкафчике припасена газировка. Газировка уже остыла, но все равно хороша, когда щекочет горло теплыми пузырьками. Куга распустил волосы. Бичевка лежит на столе. Куга смотрит на свою ладонь, разглядывает, взгляд его сосредоточенный, полный растерянного понимания.

Кохината дожидается, когда Куга поднимает голову, кивает ему и салютует жестяной банкой. Куга бледно улыбается. И Кохината улыбается в ответ - широко и лучезарно, щелкает ключом, чтобы вскрыть банку. Пена газировки сразу льется по его руке. 

\- Хочешь? - Кохината устраивается рядом и сует в руки Куги теплую влажную банку, а потом встряхивает ладонь. Сладкие капли газировки разлетаются в разные стороны, оседают на бедре Куги, впитываются в ткань компрессионных леггинсов. Кажется, Куга хотел сказать “нет”, но в итоге делает глоток. Непрямой поцелуй, - думает Кохината, и его щеки вдруг заливает румянец. Он смотрит на Кугу, и от одного его невозмутимого вида становится неловко и снова жарко, как будто не он, Кохината, кончил себе в трусы только что.

\- Странный день, - голос у Куги низкий, а говорит он тихо. Кохината на самом деле слушал бы его и слушал, но Куга всегда говорит мало и как-то заумно, витиевато, а сейчас так вообще запивает слова газировкой. Кохинате снова остро хочется целоваться с Кугой, а Куга, кажется, даже не подозревает. - Без ветра.


End file.
